<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Important Announcement by GLwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748933">An Important Announcement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLwrites/pseuds/GLwrites'>GLwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Jester/Yasha, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Rated T because of one thing and you'll know why when you see it, just to be on the safe side, quarantine au, yashter, yester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLwrites/pseuds/GLwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jester goes into the Mighty Nein Discord chat and has something to say...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Important Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey so I know this is coming out of nowhere, but what better way to get out of my slump that to just sit down and write? I hope you all enjoy this. It's nice and fluffy and I definitely got the idea from something I saw somewhere on some social media.<br/>I also tried a new skin on here and I hope it works. :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE MIGHTY NEIN (7 Members)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="font-blue">Lil Sapphire &lt;3 </span>
</p><p>IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="font-teal">Bob Bob Motherfudgers </span>
</p><p>sup jes?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="font-red">It’s Bren Awhile </span>
</p><p>Indeed, what is going on?</p><p>Beau, why do you refuse to use proper sentence structure?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="font-leafgreen">Captain Tusktooth </span></b>
</p><p>Probably because it bothers you, Caleb.<br/>
Beau, we talked about this: being nice is also using proper grammar. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="font-lightpurple">It’s Tea O’Clock Somewhere </span></em>
</p><p>Did I miss it? I just put on some tea. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="font-dimorange">RosÉ All the Way </span>
</p><p>Nope, Jester’s not said anything yet. </p><p>Probably conferring with her lady. WHIPPED. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="font-reallydarkgray">Orphan Maker, Terrible Baker </span>
</p><p>Even I have no idea what this is about. I just got back from getting groceries. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span class="font-blue">Lil Sapphire &lt;3 </span>has started a video call. </p><p> </p><p>Yasha looked at the Discord chat in confusion, unsure of what Jester was announcing. She left their room and rounded into the main room, her mouth open to ask her girlfriend what this was about, when her tiefling girlfriend answered her question. </p><p> </p><p>“It is with the utmost heartbreak that I regret to inform you all that my girlfriend doesn’t love me anymore,” Jester sighs, small tears turning larger as they drip down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Yasha knows that she’s in frame for anyone who’s joined the video call and the outcry of anger and confusion that bellows through Jester’s earphones has the tiefling pulling them out of her ears. The ends of her blue hair brush the top of her shoulder as her head turns to look at Yasha behind her, plump bottom lip between her teeth. </p><p> </p><p>Yasha’s eyes narrow. </p><p> </p><p>“If this is what I think this is about…” Yasha’s voice is exasperated when she starts to speak, as she walks closer to her blue-skinned girlfriend and her open laptop to address the rest of their friends. Bracing her hands on either side of the laptop on the worn wood surface of the desk Jester’s seated at, she leans down towards the laptop until she’s in the camera’s frame and delicately picks up the earbud that has a microphone attached further down the wire. The rest of their friends are loud before the peanut gallery hushes upon realizing Yasha’s about to speak. </p><p> </p><p>“As you all are no doubt aware, I am in love with Jester Lavorre. And what she is referring to, is that I refused to allow her to bring another animal home,” Yasha deadpans, her eyes shifting to the side to catch Jester mouthing something along the lines of “SEE?!” to their friends. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that basically the same thing?!” Jester is irate and her accent is harsher around these six words. Some laughter comes from their friends, Veth attempting to calm Jester through her computer as Jester wipes away her real, and yet fake, tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Literally how have we been dating for three years?” Yasha asks, fondness seeping into her voice as she leans further to press a kiss to the side of Jester’s head. The tiefling turns to look at her, pouted lips asking for a kiss, so the aasimar relents and presses two quick pecks to them. </p><p> </p><p>“While I enjoy a good laugh especially now, because FUCK 2020,” to which everyone echos vehemently, Fjord continues, “Was that your announcement, Jester?”</p><p> </p><p>When there's silence, everyones’ pixelated eyes trained on Jester, a collective laugh is shared again and there’s some chatter, mostly Beau responding to Caleb and Fjord’s comments in the group Discord. </p><p> </p><p>“Caleb, you know I hate to get all sentimental and feels-y and stuff, but I miss punching you in the shoulder for making those kinds of comments. It’s been awhile since we’ve all seen each other.” Beau sniffles a bit and shrugs her shoulders, cracking her knuckles as everyone lets what she said sink in. </p><p> </p><p>“IT’S BREN AWHILE!” The song is sung loudly from everyone, even Caleb, though he puts his head in his hands. </p><p>“On that note, can someone please tell me how to change my Discord username?” Caleb questions, everyone laughing it off. </p><p> </p><p>Yasha takes the opportunity, with everyone sort of distracted by the usual bickering, to pull Jester out of the desk chair. The tiefling tilts her head in confusion, before grinning widely as Yasha sits down, pulling on her hand until Jester sits in the aasimar’s lap. Resting her chin on Jester’s shoulder, their hands collapsed together on Jester’s lap as they share the earbuds, Yasha is content. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to get together again. Maybe drinks outside the Leaky Nip?” Veth suggests, Luc tearing across the room behind her, Yeza trailing after him. “I need to get out of the house for a bit, and soon.” </p><p> </p><p>Before anyone can reply, Beau whisper-shouts in astonishment, “JESTER! You found Professor Thaddeus?!” </p><p> </p><p>Jester turns to see a white owl, perched on their open windowsill, fluffing up his wings. The owl blinks at the couple, turns slightly as if to stare at Beau on the computer screen, screeches, and flies away. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess so?” Jester responds, her laugh leaking out of her as everyone else joins in. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, who’s Professor Thaddeus?” Caduceus asks, tea cup resting against his lips as he tilts his head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>The story of Professor Thaddeus is one that takes much longer to tell than Yasha would have thought. But it delays resolving Veth’s outing suggestion for about another hour and a half. Veth, sensing a lull in the story, wrangles everyone’s attention back to the topic of drinks at the Leaky Nip. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone agrees to setting the time and place for drinks, before logging off with promises of another video call soon. Waving goodbye until Jester leaves the call, Yasha presses a kiss to Jester’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, when you mentioned an announcement in the chat, I thought you were about to spill our secret,” Yasha speaks softly, her lips pressing to Jester’s shoulder as her thumb and forefinger turn around the silver band on a left, blue ring finger. </p><p> </p><p>Jester hums, shaking her head as she turns more in Yasha’s lap, her right hand resting on a pale cheek as she leans in to kiss the aasimar. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I want to keep that news to ourselves just a bit longer,” Jester’s eyes are twinkling with happiness that Yasha's positive is reflected within her own. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose 2020 isn’t all bad,” Yasha admits just as her lips meet Jester’s, the tiefling snorting into their kiss. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. As always don't forget to like, comment and perscribe!<br/>Also you can find me on tumblr now: https://glwritesff.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>